Till It Happens to You
by Love2read813
Summary: What if Edward never saved Bella from being crushed by the van? Would their lives still travel the path that would lead them to one another? BxE HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **Summary: What if Edward never saved Bella from the van? Would they still go against the odds and be together?**

~!~

Bella's POV

I watch in horror as the bluish gray van careens toward me. I can do nothing but stand in shock. Suddenly, the van is right in front of me and it's too late to move. The only thing that registers in my brain is the pain. I feel the metal of my truck against my back and the metal of the van against my abdomen. I let out a cough and suddenly the van is splattered with my blood. It's hard to breath and in the background I can hear the shouts and screams. I hear someone yell to call 911. My biology teacher Mr. Molina stands in front of me, telling me to keep my eyes open and just look at him. I look past him though and into the eyes of the Cullen group. Their mouths are practically on the ground and Edward Cullen is no longer there. His Volvo is gone. I hear the sirens of the ambulance but they sound far away. Tyler Crowley was removed from the van with nothing but a deep cut on his forehead. He stares at the accident and drops to his knees. I want to look down, to see what he has but I can't.

"Bella, I need you to keep looking at me. The ambulance is almost here." It's at this moment that I realize that I can't feel my lower half. There's absolutely no pain. The only pain I feel is from my waist up.

"Bella, god Bella, I'm so sorry." Tyler cries. Against Mr. Molina's wishes, I look down to see why Tyler is freaking out and all the air leaves me. What I can see of my waist looks distorted and I'm bleeding profusely. I see my father get out of his cruiser and as he sees me, his steps falter.

The ambulance arrives and it's a flurry of activity. Students are pushed back but they watch as the fire truck pulls in. They discuss the best options on how to move me. My eyes suddenly feel heavy and my head begins to fall forward. My vision blurs and people shout my name trying to get me to stay awake but I can't. They begin move the van and they're rewarded with a sickening crunch. A flash of pain erupts up my spine and suddenly, I feel nothing.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, is this story worth continuing? I'd appreciate any feedback you have! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Bella's POV**

I feel as though I'm on fire. I cannot distinguish different parts of my body, I can only feel the pain. I want to scream but I cannot open my mouth. I want to tear my thunderous heart from my chest and end my misery. I wonder why no one has put the fire out, why they leave me here to scorch. I cannot form any coherent though besides that of feeling the pain. Simultaneously bathing in acid, being trampled by bulls and hit by a semi-truck would feel like a treat compared to the aches plaguing my body now. I don't know how much time passes but the burning increases. I must only be a charred piles of bones by now. Eventually the burn starts to fade. First from my toes and slowly it disappears from my whole body except my heart. My heart burns hotter than before but I can finally form coherent thoughts. I listen to the sounds around me. Hideous rap music, footsteps, humming, the ticking of a clock. I try to focus on something other than the burning in my heart. Finally, after what seems like years of pain, my heart begins to cool. As it begins to cool, it also begins to slow. In one final instant, the pain disappears altogether and my heart gives one last thump before remaining silent. I hold still, listening for another thump of my heart but it doesn't come. I slowly open my eyes and breathe in a gasp of air in shock.

I see individual little dust particles and colors I never knew existed. I can focus and see the fibers in my clothes. I can smell water though I somehow know it's not close. I quickly sit up, faster than I ever thought possible. A tall mass from the corner of my eye moves and I flip off the table and into a crouch. A feral growl escapes me and then I see who it is, Carlisle Cullen. He holds his hands up in a surrender pose while inching towards me slowly.

"Isabella, I know you're confused and scared but I need you to trust me." He talks softly. He's standing next to him. He has a unique smell. Like sunshine and French cappuccinos. I slowly leave my crouch and look around quickly. All of the Cullens stand in the corner of the room, seemingly on guard.

"Dr. Cullen? What's going on? W-where am I?"

"What's the last thing you remember Isabella?" He questions. I think back, noticing how much space I seem to have in my head now. I feel fear seize me.

"T-the accident, the van, Tyler…The pain." My unusual bell like voice dips lower at the last memory.

"Isabella, when you came to the hospital you were in critical condition. Nothing I was doing was saving you and….I did what I had to do. I bit you at your pulse points, injecting the venom into your blood stream. You hardly made a peep through the change so I assume that the morphine you were given on the ride to the hospital dulled the pain of the change." Carlisle smiles at me.

"Venom? Change? What are you talking about?" I feel myself getting frustrated when all of the sudden I'm engulfed in a wave of calm.

"You were dying. I took matters into my own hands and, I bit you. I started your transformation for immortality. The Quileute call us Cold Ones. In books and movies we're portrayed as creatures of the night. In the human world, we're known simply as vampires." As Carlisle finishes I open my mouth and I laugh.

 **~!~**

 **Chapter 2, what did you think? Do you like the short chapters or would you prefer them to be longer? Does anyone have any suggestions or would like to critique the story? Please don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
